Through The Wormhole
by forgetful.not
Summary: In Morgan Sheppards world the wraith have been defeated for many years in a final battle that killed her fiance,her parents and friends.now she goes back to atlantis, but this time things are different when she steps through and finds herself in the past
1. Prologue

**So first SGA fic. **

**Let me know what you think! And please.. Be honest.

* * *

**

I go back every week. Run diagnostic checks, send databursts to Earth, upgrade systems, fix problems. Sometimes I stay for months on end. There's really no point as Atlantis is quite capable of caring for itself but I need to go back. I am the only one who goes now. The city will lower the shield for my IDC alone. Many wonder why I always return. Why go back to the place where I lost my fiancé... and my parents... and so many friends and comrades. It's some kind of therapy, I guess. Now the wraith are gone "warriors" like myself grow idle, so instead of working to forget I wallow and remember. Carson says its unhealthy for my mind, but he hasn't been faring much better since his son and wife died.

This time I'm planning on maybe a month long stay. I'll delay the burst to Earth as well, noone at SGC really reads them anymore.

I type in the address, noticing vaguely how worn those seven symbols are becoming. I send my IDC...and wait...it doesn't usually take that long to lower the shield. Take out my tablet to make a note to check the gate controls as I step through. There is the familiar sensation of a wormhole as I step through, accompanied by some unfamiliar lurch. Shrugging it off I run a life signs sweep to check for intruders. I stop dead halfway to the steps, my gaze never having left my tablet since I went through the gate. That can't be right. There cant be that many life forms! I re-run the sweep. Same results. What is going on? I run an ID sweep. Well that definitely isn't right! How the hell is he in font of me? He's dead! I look up and my jaw drops. My instruments weren't wrong. There he is...and everyone else!

But...but...

"You're all dead!"

Darkness

* * *

**so that's my prologue! First chapter should be up tomorrow if not then the day after.**

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long to update but I've been busy putting furniture back in my room after painting it and going to doctors appointments and all those other exciting life thingys.**

**Thank you all very much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth Weir turned from the view on her balcony and smiled at Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, hovering in the doorway.

"Hello John." She greeted him.

"Hey," He relaxed and smiled, walking out to join her at the balcony rail.

"How did your mission go?"

"Fairly well." He nodded. "The Sitii didn't seem interested in trading but they did offer a safe harbor for refugees in their uninhabited parts."

"Good." Elizabeth smiled.

There was a long moment of comfortable silence. This was often the norm between the two who had become quite good friends in their few years on Atlantis.

"I did manage to convince them to part with something though." John said slyly, holding up a shabbily wrapped parcel. "Happy Birthday!"

Smiling, a blush creeping onto her cheeks, Elizabeth took it and unwrapped it quickly. Underneath the crappy brown paper was a gorgeous crystal carving of, what looked like, a wave.

"Thank you John! It's beautiful!" Elizabeth grinned at the military commander.

John opened his mouth to say something but before he could a young technician stuck his head through the door.

"Doctor Weir! Colonel Sheppard! Unscheduled off world activation!"

Elizabeth quickly re-wrapped the carving and set it on a counter as the two hurried to the control console where Doctor Rodney McKay was standing.

"Who is it?" She asked as they got close. "Noone's off world."

"IDC coming in now." Rodney said, "oh...oh my god..."

"What?" John asked, his voice had a worried tone to it. "Who is it?"

"The IDC reads as... Major Morgan Sheppard." Rodney said slowly, turning to look at John.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, shock registering in her voice, face and posture.

John's jaw was practically on the floor.

"Shield is lowering itself ma'am." The technician who had alerted them earlier announced.

They all looked towards the gate as a young woman appeared through it, her gaze fixed on a tablet as she muttered to herself.

John moved first, walking down the stairs with his gaze fixed on the young woman. Elizabeth followed him, taking in the woman's appearance. She wore an Atlantis uniform (it was slightly different but recognizable) and was geared up with tech, a pack and guns. She had chocolate brown hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail that forcibly reminded Elizabeth of John's constantly mussed hair.

Halfway to the steps the girl stopped dead in her tracks. Her brow furrowed in concentration, she tapped the tablet a couple of times. After a moment her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she finally looked up. Her eyes went wide as she took in the people, and when her eyes landed on John her facial expression practically mirrored his. She staggered back a couple of steps, working her jaw in silence before her voice returned.

"You're all dead!" She exclaimed, before fainting.

Snapping out of his daze, John leapt forward and caught the young woman before she hit the ground. Still holding her awkwardly, he turned to Elizabeth with a thoroughly confused expression on his face.

"What did she mean "You're all dead"?"

"Yes," Rodney said from behind Elizabeth, "I certainly don't remember dying recently."

"I think, John," Elizabeth said, purposefully ignoring Rodney's wisecrack, "that we should figure that out after we get the young lady to the infirmary."

John's eyes went wide as he looked at the girl in his arms and he stood there for a few minutes, simply staring at her.

Elizabeth walked over to him and put a hand on his arm. "John..."

"Right." He nodded, hoisting the girl into a steadier hold and carrying her towards the infirmary, Elizabeth hot on his heels.

Just as they reached an empty bed, Rodney came rushing up.

"You people walk way to fast!" He complained, sitting down and breathing heavily.

John simply glanced at him before placing the girl on the bed carefully. "CARSON!"

"Sorry Rodney," Elizabeth smiled at the Canadian.

Rodney stood up and waved it away. "Yeah.

Carson came running over just then, a completely panicked expression on his face. When he saw there was no blood or appearance of catastrophe, that panic quickly turned to anger.

"Colonel Sheppard! What the bloody hell is wrong with you! I could have been operating! I thought someone was dyi-"

John cut the Scottish doctor off quickly, his voice dark. "A young girl with my name just came through the gate and claimed we were all dead then fainted."

"Ah." Carson calmed. "Well then, that's a horse of a different color."

He went over to the girl and began to examine her.

"Well other than being unconscious she's in perfect health," Carson told them a little while later, stepping away from the girl and turning to a pacing John, "I'd say she's around 20 or so, obviously human."

"What about a blood test?" John asked, clearly freaked out by the prospect of suddenly having a 20 year old daughter.

"That'll take a couple of days, sorry John." Carson smiled sympathetically.

Elizabeth smiled at that. She was often asked why she had chosen Carson as the head surgeon when there were plenty of good doctors who were more willing than Carson, but the truth was those doctors tended to be more callous and Elizabeth felt that a doctor should have a kind soul, and that was exactly what made Carson as good a doctor as he was.

"Do it anyway!" John practically screamed.

"I already did." Carson assured John, unfazed. "Now, she does have a few scars. They look like battle operation wounds. The work is very good, looks quite like my own actually." He turned back to the girl to point out a scar on her arm. "See here, the stitching? That's exactly how I stitch. Interesting..."

Carson simply stared at the scar for a minute, completely silent. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something and bring Carson back to the moment, when Carson began to speak again.

"The most interesting scar is on her chest though." He said, opening the girls shirt and pointing at a scar just above her breasts. A scar that looked suspiciously like a Wraith hand.

"Oh my..." Elizabeth breathed, shocked.

"So she's come into contact with the wraith." Rodney said, failing horribly at hiding the shock in his voice.

"Aye. Numerous times it would seem. Some of her scars are a lot older than others. And with this," He indicated the scar on her chest. "I'd say my age estimation could be off by a couple of years."

Elizabeth glanced quickly at John to see how he was taking all of this. His face looked murderous as he stared at the scar on the girls chest. Elizabeth herself felt...angry yet relieved that the girl had lived. She shook her head. That made no sense! She didn't even know the girl.

As Elizabeth's gaze returned to the girl in question, she moaned and stirred. Carson and Rodney returned their focus to the girl as she opened her eyes and Carson approached her carefully.

"You alright there love? You had a wee spell." He said in his reassuring doctor voice.

"Carson!" The girl exulted, clutching onto the doctor. "Oh am I glad to see you! I had the strangest dream. I was going back to Atlantis like I normally do to check on things and all,"

At this John, Elizabeth and Rodney exchanged perplexed looks.

"And when I went through everyone was alive! Mom, Dad, Rodney..." She trailed off suddenly, "hold on," At this point the girl had released Carson and was inspecting him. "Your arms..."

"What about them love?" Carson asked, throughly confused.

"You have both of them...but...and you look younger..." Immediately her eyes went wide as she saw John, Elizabeth and Rodney and she grabbed the gun that noone had thought to take from her, as she sprang up and took aim at each of them in turn. "What the hell is this?" She demanded. "Who are you?"

"Who decided to let the crazy keep her gun?"

* * *

**Ohkay so there's chapter one. I should have chapter two up fairly soon. Yay!**

**So ya'll know the drill. Click the little button and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**See I told you this next chapter wouldn't take too long to post:D this chapter is from Morgan's POV it also kind of switches POV occasionally. Getting into everyone's head.

* * *

**

Chapter two

"Who decided to let the crazy keep her gun?" The Rodney who couldn't be Rodney asked sarcastically, sending a look at the John who couldn't be John.

"Shut up Rodney." He said.

"I said who are you?" Morgan shouted again, her mind and heart racing. This couldn't be happening! They had died years ago!

The Elizabeth who couldn't be Elizabeth stepped forward. "I am Doctor Elizabeth Weir, This is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Doctor Rodney McKay and Doctor Carson Beckett."

"No!" Morgan cried out, it was so hard seeing their faces right there, "No you can't be! You three died years ago! I saw it! And Carson lost his left arm! Plus Dad was a General!"

Carson clutched his arm as what she said sank in.

"Dad?" John asked stupidly.

"Yeah! You're my dad and she..." Morgan trailed off mid-point. Oh no, that couldn't happen. She knew he was testing it but he said it wouldn't work! "McKay." She growled, letting her gun drop.

"What did I do?" Rodney asked. "You just said I was dead!"

Morgan didn't hear him. "Oh I am gonna shoot that jackass in the foot!"

"Uhm... what's going on?" John asked.

Morgan looked at him, a sad expression crossing her face before she smiled ruefully.

"Hi. I'm from the future. You're all dead there. Mckay, Rodney's son, has been messing around with time travel and it looks like it works!"

There was a stunned silence.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Oh I believe you." John said. "I'm just stunned that Rodney had a kid."

"Or a woman." Carson added.

John and Morgan both laughed at this. An identical laugh.

"So...you're my kid then."

"Yeah."

"Who's your mom?"

"I cant say."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't wanna fuck up the time stream."

"Oh."

"So...the future?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah."

"How far into the future?"

"I'd say... five years or so till I'm born then eighteen."

"Wow."

"My kids smart!" Rodney grinned.

"How did we die?" John asked quietly.

"Big battle with the Wraith. Wiped them out but they took most of us with them. Afterwards everyone abandoned Atlantis. Too many bad memories." Morgan said, her voice tight, refusing too look at any of them.

"But you came back." Carson pointed out. "Why?"

"I'm a soldier. I spent my entire life fighting the wraith and then they were gone. I was left with nothing to fight but my own demons." Morgan explained sadly. "I come back and do routine maintenance that Atlantis is perfectly capable of doing."

"Don't you get lonely?" Elizabeth asked.

'The ghosts keep me company."

An awkward silence followed this statement.

It was broken by Elizabeth.

"I should imagine you're tired...uhm...sorry your name is?"

"Major Morgan Sheppard."

"Would you like a room Morgan? We can discuss how to get you home tomorrow, for now I think you should rest."

"Thanks."

"I'll find her one." John volunteered.

Elizabeth nodded.

Morgan smiled somewhat warily at Elizabeth, Rodney and Carson and followed John out of the infirmary. There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked and Morgan used the time to look around Atlantis. It was weird to see it so busy and alive again. For the past three or so years she had gotten used to being the only one in the entire city. She liked seeing all the people again, it was how Atlantis was supposed to be. Even though there were people she still saw the ghosts of the people who weren't there yet.

"Here we go!" John broke into Morgans thoughts, indicating a doorway.

Morgan looked around the hall and smiled slightly.

"What?" John asked, noticing her smile.

"This was my room growing up." She said, walking past him into the room, running her hand along the wall.

"I suppose that's because it was the empty one closest to me." John said.

"No. You were living with Mom in her bigger room. This was pretty much the only empty one with a balcony." She smiled at him. "I threw a fit when you wouldn't let me have this room at first. I loved watching the sunsets outside. Still do it sometimes."

John smiled softly watching his daughter walk around the room. As he watched a sudden thought crept into his mind. "After the battle, why didn't you go to Earth? I'm sure they would've given you a spot at SGC."

Morgan shook her head. "Pegasus is my home. You and Mom took me to Earth a few times but it always confused me and I never quite fit in."

"Ah." John nodded. "That makes sense. It does feel odd going back."

"Besides, SGC isn't very understanding of the family we built here. And I couldn't leave Carson all on his own. Not after what he lost." Morgan said sadly, moving out onto the balcony.

"What did Carson loose?" John asked, following her.

"His son, his wife, his arm... and his faith in his skills." Morgan leaned on the rail, her posture very much like Elizabeth's when she was on a balcony, John noticed.

"His skills?"

"As a doctor. Mom... well you died protecting her but she was incredibly injured. She was on Carson's operating table when he lost her. Blamed himself entirely. That was bad enough but then he found out that Sean had died and he lost his arm holding his dying wife. He was a broken man." Morgans voice had gone misty and John looked over to see tears rolling down her cheeks. "I couldn't just leave him with McKay. McKay threw himself into his work after his dad died and refused to see anyone. I ended up taking care of everyone."

"When did you get time to grieve yourself?"

"This is my time. I go to Atlantis to grieve. I do the maintenance, send useless databursts to SGC and spend days on end sitting in the dark gate room or on the half destroyed balcony where you and mom got married. Where I was going to get married." Her voice cracked.

"You were engaged?"

Morgan nodded.

"To who?"

"Sean."

"Carson's son..." John looked over and felt an intense moment of fatherly love. He pulled Morgan to him in a hug. "Oh Morgan."

They stood like that for a while, John stroking her head and letting her sob into his chest. When she stopped, John let her pull away and looked at her. He saw so much of himself in her, and so much else that was incredibly familiar.

"So... in five years I'm gonna be a dad?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"But... I'm not even with anyone!"

"Believe it or not you and mom didn't beat around the bush too much after you got over yourselves." Morgan laughed.

"Got over ourselves?"

"Rodney and Carson always used to tell me that you two were the only two on Atlantis who didn't realize that you were in love for the longest time." She smiled. "Apparently you're dense and mom was in denial."

John smiled. "That sounds like Rodney."

A long silence settled.

"This is... weird." John said finally.

"You're telling me." Morgan said, once again leaning on the rail in that particular way. "I never thought I'd get to talk to you again. I wish I could talk to mom too."

"Why can't you."

"If you two aren't together I cant tell you because then you might never."

"Or we might sooner."

"I can't risk it Dad."

"You're right of course." John conceded, slouching back from the balcony to lean on the doorframe. "I'm gonna let you sleep and stuff. I have to go talk to... someone."

Morgan turned to him and grinned. "Rodney was right. You are dense."

John poked his tongue out at her and kicked her lightly on the leg. "I can still ground you!" he shouted over his shoulder as he walked out.

"Doubtful!" Morgan called after him just before the door closed.

Morgan turned back to the view, smiling to herself. Maybe she wouldn't shoot McKay in the foot when she got back... maybe just the toe.

* * *

**I wasn't sure whether I should stop here or write the next bit in this chapter but I think that can afford to be its own chapter. I'll write that in a little bit and should have it posted soon. Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Three chapters in one day.. Hehe I'm seriously loving this fic.

* * *

**

Chapter Three

John walked away from Morgans room smiling, but seriously confused. Who could possibly be the girls mother? He had noone at the moment and he didn't really have his eye on anyone. Other than Elizabeth that is. He'd always felt something for the expedition leader, but he'd never acted on it because protocol forbid it. Also because he was terrified of rejection. He shook his head. No Elizabeth couldn't be her mother.

_Then why do they have the same posture?_ A nagging voice appeared in the back of Johns mind.

_She probably spent a lot of time around Elizabeth as a child and picked up on her mannerisms is all._ John explained it away.

_Yeah, _the voice agreed, _because Elizabeth is her mother._

John shook his head again and ignored the voice. He had now reached the door to Elizabeth's office and he stopped, taking a deep breath, before knocking on the door.

"Yes?" He heard her call from her desk.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" John asked, poking his head through the doorframe, in case she was in a meeting.

She wasn't.

"Of course John." Elizabeth said smiling. "Come on in."

He walked in and shut the door behind him. "Do you mind?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

John smiled roguishly at her and sat down across from her.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, likewise smiling at him from her seat behind her desk.

"Morgan."

"Ah."

"I just had a long talk with her and she seems fairly... balanced for what has happened to her." He informed her.

"What has happened to her exactly."

"Well there was that big battle she told us about. I died saving her mother, who then died on Carson's operating table. Carson blamed himself entirely for her mothers death and then found out that his son had died and lost his arm while holding his dying wife. After it was over they abandoned Atlantis and Morgan was forced to look after a broken Carson and Rodney's son being impossible. She basically had to take care of everyone else and didn't really have a chance to grieve. That's why she comes back to Atlantis, so she can grieve."

"Oh the poor girl." Elizabeth slumped in her chair. "I can't imagine what that must be like."

"It gets worse." John said grimly standing and moving to the glass wall to look out at the gate room. "She was engaged to Carson's son."

"Oh..." Elizabeth was at a loss for what to say.

"My baby girl was engaged and those fucking wraiths took away her wedding!" John slammed his fist into the wall, causing people in the gate room to look up, and Elizabeth noticed now that he was crying.

"Oh John." She walked over to the military commander and led him out onto the balcony so that they could have a more private conversation. "It didn't take you long did it?" She asked, smiling softly at him.

"What?"

"To become a father."

John smiled lightly as well. "I just can't help it. She's my kid."

"I know John." Elizabeth rested her hand on his shoulder. "I feel kind of motherly towards the girl myself."

John looked at Elizabeth, slightly shocked. Elizabeth didn't notice and simply leaned on the rail, and John noticed with a smile that it was exactly the same way Morgan had been leaning earlier. John leaned on the rail next to Elizabeth, but facing towards the city, instead of the horizon.

"She was going to get married out here." He said softly. "Her and.. Sean she said his name was."

"Why out here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Apparently its where I married her mother." John murmured.

"Do you have any idea of who her mother might be?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." He said, looking at Elizabeth with a fond smile while the woman was looking the other way.

"Oh..."

If he didn't know any better John thought she sounded disappointed. "But Morgan said that her mother and I were in denial about our feelings towards each other for a while."

"Oh!" Elizabeth's voice lifted slightly.

John chuckled.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, poking John playfully in the arm.

"Nothing." John shook his head.

"That's not fair!" Elizabeth cried, indignant. "Now you have to tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" John replied.

"Oh yes you do!" Elizabeth said, poking him in the arm repeatedly.

"Hey! Stop it!" John tried squirming away.

"Not till you tell me!" Elizabeth said, using both her index fingers now.

"Right. You asked for it!" John lunged at her and began tickling her sides.

Elizabeth fell apart in laughter and tried to squirm away, grabbing his wrists in an attempt to stop the onslaught. "John! Hahahahahaha!"

John was laughing too as he continued to tickle her.

"That's so not fair! I don't know if your ticklish!"

"Only on the bottom of my feet." John told her, saying it softly into her ear.

For a moment Elizabeth stopped squirming, and John stopped tickling her as they realized how close their bodies were, John still holding Elizabeth by the waist. They stood like that, breathing heavily and staring at each other for a while.

Suddenly there was a cough at the door and the two sprang apart like guilty teenagers. They both turned to see Rodney standing in the doorway.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" He asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"No...nothing." Elizabeth said quickly as she and John avoided each others gazes.

"What can we do for you Rodney?" John asked.

"Well its just that we have another unscheduled activation with yet another interesting IDC." Rodney said, ambling onto the balcony. "Nice view."

"Who is it this time?" Elizabeth asked.

"One Christopher McKay." Rodney said, a slight smile on his face. "I always did like that name."

"Did he step through?" John asked.

"No as a matter of fact he hasn't yet. But that's probably because we haven't lowered the shield yet." Rodney said.

"And why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Waiting for your order Elizabeth." Rodney said.

"How long ago did he dial in?" John asked.

"About ten minutes ago." Rodney picked at a plant. "Oh That's real? Huh.. I always thought they were fake for some reason."

John rolled his eyes and he and Elizabeth exchanged amused looks.

"Why didn't you come get us?"

"Oh. Well you looked like you were having fun and I didn't want to interrupt." Rodney said, throwing another amused smirk at them. "I sent for Morgan though and she's waiting."

Elizabeth went into the control room first, followed by John then Rodney.

John smiled at Morgan, who grinned in return and then grinned at Elizabeth, who smiled back.

"Shall we let him in then?" Rodney asked, sauntering through the control room towards the DHD.

"I think so Rodney." Elizabeth said, smiling at the goofy proud look on Rodney's face.

He hit the button and the shield went down with a sort of shoop noise. Noone stepped through but they saw Morgan touch her ear.

"Yes I'm here McKay." She sounded testy.

They heard a slight mumble from her ear as she listened.

"No I'm not alone. Wanna know why? Your time machine worked."

They heard a loud cheer.

"I'm glad your so happy!" Morgan shouted down the radio. "Now get your brainy ass through that stargate and figure out a way to get me back to our time!"

More mumbles.

"Of course you can do it!"

Slightly embarrassed mumbles.

"... what?"

Mumbles in the classic McKay 'you are way to dumb to get this' tone.

"You cant come figure this out because the tech is slightly more primitive."

Affirmative mumbles.

"Forget shooting you in the foot. If I see you again ever I'm shooting you in the balls you canvas bag of shit!" She shouted into the radio, tears brimming in her eyes.

Questioning mumbles.

"No I'm not crying."

A sigh, then exasperated mumbles.

"Good. Your dad can help you. Now get through here."

And a moment later a boy stepped through the gate and materialized. He looked almost exactly like Rodney, simply slightly more athletic and he had red hair.

"Hi." he said, frowning.

Morgan stalked over to him and punched him square on the jaw. "Next time your testing something on the stargate I'm using please tell me!"

"Sorry." He said, but he didn't look sorry at all. Quite to the contrary actually. He looked extremely pleased with himself. "Wow. It actually worked!"

"Yeah. Imagine how shocked I was!"

"Oh shut it."

"Get bent."

There was a pause.

"I'm glad your okay."

"Sorry I punched you."

Elizabeth and John exchanged amused glances.

That's when Christopher seemed to notice everyone else. "Wow. They're alive."

Rodney was beaming from the DHD.

"Hi Dad." Christopher waved.

"Hi son." Rodney nodded, moving away from the DHD and down the stairs. "Lets get to work on this time travel machine thing then."

"Lead the way." Christopher beamed.

The two McKay's headed down the hall talking a mile a second.

"Well he got over that quickly." John said.

"Its Rodney." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Good point."

"I'm... gonna go back to my room and try and catch some shut eye." Morgan said, smiling at John and Elizabeth. "I'll let you return to the conversation you were having." There was a twinkle in her eye as she winked before walking away.

Elizabeth and John both flushed and fidgeted for a minute before returning to the balcony.

"She really sounds like you sometimes Elizabeth." John said quietly as they stood out there.

"She must've spent a lot of time with me growing up." Elizabeth said, dancing around the subject.

"I suppose you're right."

There was a slightly awkward silence for a few moments.

"You still haven't told me what was so funny." Elizabeth said finally, poking John in the arm again.

John laughed. "And I'm not going to."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then," Elizabeth rolled up her sleeves and lunged for Johns stomach, ticking it ferociously, unfortunately it had no effect on John and simply opened her up for him to attack her sides. Elizabeth squealed and tried to run away but found herself cornered.

"No fair! No fair!" she cried as tears of laughter began pouring down her cheeks.

John simply grinned and stopped, but he didn't take his hands away from her waist.

"I've been wondering something." He said, his voice low and soft.

"What's that?" Elizabeth's voice barely above a whisper.

"Why hasn't she mentioned your kid."

"Maybe I didn't have one." Elizabeth suggested, unable to look away from Johns eyes.

"I don't believe that for a second." John said, likewise captivated by her eyes.

"What's your theory then?" She asked.

"That maybe, just maybe, Morgan is your kid too."

"I..." Elizabeth finally looked away and shook her head, pushing past John. "No. She can't be John. You and I could never..."

"Just think about it." John replied earnestly, striding after her. "You were the only girl in the room when she said I was her dad. She started to say "she's my mom" but stopped mid-sentence while she was pointing at you."

"She could've been about to say anything."

"You know that's not true."

"It could perfectly well be true. John we can't. Its against protocol."

"Fuck protocol!"

"No John! We can't just say "fuck protocol" and just do what we want. She could've been about to say anything. How do you know That's what she was going to say?" Elizabeth's eyes flashed.

"I feel it in my gut." John explained. "She has so many of your mannerisms that I've noticed after knowing her for only a few hours. You stand the same way for starters."

"But we can't just be together because your daughter shows up from the future and you think I'm her mother. There has to be something there John!"

John was taken aback, he even staggered back a couple of steps. He looked at his feet, ashamed and hurt, before looking back at Elizabeth. "I thought there was." He said softly, before turning on his heel and walking away.

* * *

**Wooo there it is! So cute and funny but sad! What do you guys think? You should tell me! By reviewing! Please guys I would love to have 12 reviews before I update this again. You can do it! All you have to do is click that little button down there!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I bet your all totally convinced of the fabulous life I lead! Ah god I need a life...**

**Ahh I love you all with a fury! Thank you all so so so much for your support and love of this story! It means so much!

* * *

**

Chapter Four

The moment the words escaped her lips, she wished in earnest that she hadn't said them. The hurt on Johns face was enough to make her want to throw herself from the balcony.

"I thought there was." He said softly before turning on his heel and walking away.

She started after him, but by the time she made it to the doorway to the control room he was nowhere in sight. She sighed heavily and walked back over to the rail.

"There is John." She said quietly to herself. "We just can't give into it."

She had been trying so hard ever since that first mission to the wraith home world to hide her feelings for John. She knew that they flirted and that others were beginning to notice but they couldn't give in just because his daughter from the future showed up.

She had wanted so badly to kiss him in that corner. To just melt into him and to hell with protocol and what was expected of her. But she was Elizabeth Weir, the dependable, stable expedition leader and she couldn't give into a man on a whim.

But was that all it was? A whim. Because it sure as hell felt like a lot more. Elizabeth sighed heavily, resting her head against the cool metal of the railing.

"Dr Weir?"

A questioning voice caused Elizabeth to lift her head and look at the doorway.

"Hello Morgan." She smiled, straightening. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Morgan said, moving to the rail and leaning on it. "I saw Dad leave and he looked pretty upset."

"We had a ... disagreement." Elizabeth said carefully, distracted by the way Morgan stood against the rail.

"You mean you don't think you're my mother." Morgan corrected her.

"You're very blunt, Morgan." Elizabeth smiled wryly looking into the girls sharp, brown eyes.

"I got it from my mother." Morgan responded, looking pointedly at Elizabeth.

"So... so I am your mom?" Elizabeth kicked herself mentally as Morgan nodded. "Freakin fabulous." She rested her head on the rail again.

There was a moment of silence before Elizabeth felt Morgans hand on her back. "Don't worry about it. If you apologize he'll come around."

"I can't believe I said that too him." Elizabeth mumbled. "He looked so hurt. I've never seen him look hurt before."

"Just try and make it up to him. He'll come around. He loves you too much not too." Morgan comforted her.

Elizabeth stood and looked at the young woman in front of her. Up until now she had only recognized John in the young woman but now she was beginning to recognize herself as well. Her body language was decidedly strong willed, her eyes had the same intensity and the same brown color, and her voice had the same fierce lilt when she was trying to convince someone of something.

"I have a daughter." Elizabeth said softy, reaching out and touching Morgans face. "Oh my god.. I'm a mom."

Morgan grinned. "Hi."

"Hi." Elizabeth grinned back before pulling Morgan into a hug.

Morgan clutched tightly to Elizabeth and soon Elizabeth felt a wet patch against her skin where Morgan's face was buried. "I've wanted to talk to you so badly."

"Oh honey, I'm here now." Elizabeth comforted her, stroking her head.

They stood there for a while, Elizabeth just holding Morgan and letting her cry as she tried to understand the emotions whirling inside of her. After a little while Morgan pulled away and looked at Elizabeth.

"I've missed you both so much." She said sadly.

"Aw babe." Elizabeth wiped a tear from Morgans cheek. "I'm afraid I just blew it with your Dad."

Morgan shook her head. "He loves you too much to let a little fight get in between you. You just have to make it up to him."

"How do I do that?" Elizabeth asked, completely clueless.

Morgan simply smiled at her. "Just make it special Mom." Then she kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and left her to figure it out.

_Well how the fuck am I supposed to do that?_ Elizabeth wondered to herself as Morgan walked away.

--

Meanwhile in the lab, Rodney was bonding with his newfound son and it was...interesting to say the least.

"Wow. This tech is way out of date!" Christopher said, poking one of the laptops almost distastefully.

"Well yeah. You're from, what 22 years in the future." Rodney said, un-offended. "What did you bring with you then?"

Christopher grinned and dumped his pack onto a table. Out spilled a few tablets and small handheld devices as well as a numerous spare parts.

Rodney picked up a tablet and pressed a few buttons. In seconds there was a greedy smile on his face that greatly resembled a child on Christmas morning. Christopher returned the look and the two got immediately to work.

--

Two weeks later John still wasn't talking to Elizabeth. Everyone on Atlantis had noticed by this point and they were all more than confused. He only spoke to her when he absolutely had to and he was civil at absolute best. Elizabeth was getting intensely frustrated. She had been trying and trying to figure out what to do to get him to not be mad but she just couldn't think of a single thing. Morgan was getting annoyed that her mother had suddenly become so dense.

Morgan and Christopher had integrated fairly well into Atlantis life for the moment, and Morgan had even gone on a few missions. She was beginning to not want to leave and she knew that was a bad thing. After all, she didn't want to create a paradox.

One day, John and his team (plus Morgan) returned from a mission under heavy fire. Morgan was injured with a wraith hand attached to her upper arm. The wraith's arm had been severed at the elbow bye Morgans dagger but the hand was still attached. As soon as the shield was up the medical team rushed in and hoisted Morgan onto a Gurney with John flitting around. Elizabeth came hurtling down the stairs, making no attempt to mask the absolute worry on her face. The medical team wheeled Morgan off to the operating room quickly to remove the arm and John, Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon followed. While Morgan was in surgery Rodney and Christopher joined the crowd waiting outside the infirmary's OR as Teyla explained what happened.

"We were searching for the local village, there was no sign of any life whatsoever so we began to head back to the stargate. As we neared the gate wraith attacked from every direction. Morgan seemed to become a different person as she ran towards the wraith instead of defending herself and simply killing as many as she could, with seemingly no regard for her own life. One wraith caught her by the arm just as she made a gap for us to go through. She sliced the arm and then ran for the gate with us behind. She collapsed mid-dial and we carried her through." Teyla explained to a frantic Elizabeth.

John was stony-faced as he stared at the OR door. "We shouldn't have let her go. It was too dangerous."

"Colonel Sheppard if she had not been there one of us would most likely be even more seriously injured." Teyla reminded him.

"I don't care." John said. "She's just a kid. Its way too dangerous for her out there."

"She's not a kid." Christopher said. "She stopped being a kid the moment she was captured."

They all turned to face Christopher.

"Captured?" Rodney asked. "By who?"

Christopher shook his head. "Its her place to tell you. Not mine. My point is she stopped being a kid a long time ago."

"Its just too dangerous." John repeated, and Elizabeth could have sworn she heard tears in his voice.

"John..." She reached out to touch his shoulder, but John stepped out of reach.

Elizabeth let her hand drop and instead hugged herself as she looked at her feet, tears burning her eyes.

The rest of the group exchanged confused looks at this interaction, but before Rodney could say anything the OR door opened and Carson stepped out.

Elizabeth was the first to say anything. "Carson! Is she okay?"

"She's going to be fine." Carson smiled. "Just another scar. We got the hand off of her and stitched up the wound. There isn't any indication that the serum got into her bloodstream but we wont know for sure for a couple of hours."

"Can we see her?" John asked.

"Of course." Carson turned and led the group through the OR to the recovery room where Morgan was propped up on a bed. "She should be well enough for you to talk to."

"Thank you Carson." Elizabeth smiled at the doctor and quickly moved to Morgan and hugged her tightly. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Just what in hell were you thinking young lady?" John shouted frantically as Elizabeth released Morgan.

"Uhm... 'I hate wraiths they should die'." Morgan said, confused.

"Don't get smart with me young lady!" John warned.

"I think perhaps we should go." Teyla said. "I am glad you are alright Morgan."

"Thanks Teyla." Morgan smiled as Teyla, Ronon, Rodney and Christopher left, Christopher indicating that he would talk to her later.

"John, the important thing is that she's alright." Elizabeth said, trying to calm him down.

"I want to know what the hell she was thinking charging the wraith!" John said loudly, glaring at Elizabeth.

"I was thinking that we needed an escape route and since I've already been fed on a couple times, one more couldn't hurt!" Morgan exclaimed, not wanting to two to fight.

"You've been fed on?" John's voice was hushed now and his expression went from pissed to concerned in three seconds flat.

"Twice." Morgan nodded.

"Oh my... is that what Christopher meant by you were captured?" Elizabeth asked, understanding why she had the scars on her chest now.

"Yeah. I was taken by the Wraith on my very first off world mission just before my sixteenth birthday and they fed on me, but at the last minute Dad broke in to save me and I managed to stab the wraith off me and run. Then during the battle a wraith tried to feed on me but I filled its face with bullets before it could do much damage." Morgan explained, very little remorse in her voice.

"You don't sound...affected by it at all." Elizabeth wondered.

"I've had time to get over it." Morgan shrugged. "And bigger things have happened since then."

"Yeah.. I guess they have." John nodded.

There was a semi-awkward silence for a moment before John seemed to realize that he and Elizabeth were very close at the end of the bed. He stood quickly and stammered an excuse before rushing out of the room.

Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh and flopped onto her back on the bed.

"Still haven't made it up to him?" Morgan asked, an amused smile on her face.

"No." Elizabeth groaned. "I have no idea how to."

"I know."

Elizabeth sat up immediately. "Will you tell me?"

"Of course!"

"But what about the time stream and all that."

"Honestly, I'd rather you guys got together sooner and lived happily ever after, than not mess with it and go back to being miserable and alone."

Elizabeth nodded solemnly. "So what should I do?"

"I remember Dad used to tell me that before you got together he'd give you a present for your birthday every year as your little secret."

"Yes. The day you came here actually he did that."

"Well why don't you find out when his is and return the favor?"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" She quickly pecked Morgan on the forehead and rushed off to look up Johns birthday in the records.

Morgan looked after her smiling. She had no idea what would happen to her and everyone from her time, but she was willing to risk that they might all be a little happier... plus she had always wanted siblings. She smiled again, closing her eyes and just imagining what it could be like if John and pulled Elizabeth out of the way instead of covering her body with his, if a few more people had managed to survive. If they'd had the ZPM on Atlantis instead of at SGC waiting for an attack that would never come.

"You know you're not alone."

Morgan opened her eyes slowly and smiled and Christopher sat on the bottom of her bed.

"I was." she responded.

"You weren't. You had me and Carson."

"Oh please. Carson locked himself away and refused to eat or practice or anything. And you locked yourself in a lab and didn't come out till you created your time machine. It was just me. Noone was there to help me mourn."

Christopher looked at his hands. "Yeah... I suppose you're right. I'm sorry Morg.. I just... I lost Dad and Sean... my best friend was just... gone. I had no idea how to cope with that! He always came out okay and then one day 'poof'. And Dad. He didn't fight. He wasn't supposed to. So I just figured he'd come out okay too. And I thought... I thought that if you started to think about it I'd loose you too and I couldn't deal with that. You are way to important to loose."

"Toph... I knew you were just a softy!" Morgan smiled, and leaned forward to grab his hand. "You wouldn't have lost me."

" I would have. You lost so much more. Your parents and your fiance. You would have just given into the grief if you had someone to lean on and you know it."

"I suppose you're right."

"I always am." Christopher smiled.

Morgan smiled back, chuckling lightly. "Anyway, what makes me more important than Sean or your dad?"

Christopher just stared at Morgan for a moment before simply smiling and squeezing her hand. "Nothing really I suppose. I just didn't want anyone else to die." With that and another smile, this one almost sad, Christopher got up and walked away.

Morgan looked after him, confused. He meant something a lot more than that and she knew it. She could tell in the way he had said he couldn't deal with losing her. But why wouldn't he tell her?

* * *

**yay! Fourth chapters done! Sorry it took a little longer. I had a bit of writers block in the middle there. Awesome. So yeah Review!**


End file.
